


Anniversary Gifts

by SilverInk



Series: Short Fluffy Snippets [4]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversaries, Established Relationship, Evie POV, Evie plans a surprise for her boys, Fluff, Multi, Music, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: It was five days until their two-year anniversary, and Evie still had no idea what to get her boyfriends. Rick and Ardeth always gave the most thoughtful gifts for birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, sometimes even for no reason; but now, Evie was determined to do something really special for them. She was going to go all out.From a prompt I found on Tumblr.





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write anything but sappy fluff for these three...

It was five days until their two-year anniversary, and Evie still had no idea what to get her boyfriends. Rick and Ardeth always gave the most thoughtful gifts for birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, sometimes even for no reason; but now, Evie was determined to do something really special for them. She was going to go all out.

Except she didn't have any brilliant ideas. Mugs and gift cards were all well and good, but their cupboards were chock full of mugs and Rick usually completely forgot to use gift cards.

The rest of the day she thought about it, but she still didn't have the perfect idea until that evening when she was driving home from work. The radio was set to her favorite station, and it suddenly started playing the song that she'd heard the first time she and Rick had met Ardeth, at a mutual friend's house party. She and Rick had been dating for about a month by then, and they'd both been rather taken with Ardeth. They both flirted shamelessly with him for the rest of the night, and he became part of their relationship not long after.

The idea was perfect: she'd make each of them a personalized playlist of songs that had been significant in their relationship. As soon as she got home, she started putting together the playlists, starting with Ardeth's; she made sure to include the song that was playing when she'd first met him, the song that was playing from his phone when the three of them first said "I love you", 'their song' that the two of them always danced to (Rick claimed he 'didn't dance'), and a traditional Egyptian wedding song he always said he wanted them to play at their wedding if they could ever get married. 

It was late when she finally went up to bed and Rick and Ardeth were both asleep, so she tried to change out of her work clothes as quietly as she could. As she settled in next to Rick, he woke up and turned over towards her, whispering sleepily, "What have you been doing? I didn't think you were ever coming to bed."

"Oh, it's a secret," she whispered back, leaning in to kiss him. "You'll see in a few days."

Rick gave a pleased hum and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight, honey," he whispered. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

The next day, she managed to finish Rick's playlist during her lunch break, and even though it had a few of the same songs as Ardeth's, it was still very personal. She found the song that had been playing the first time she'd kissed him, at another house party; a song that had been on the radio every time they turned it on the first time they spent Christmas together, and Evie had met Rick's parents; and the song he wanted to be played at their hypothetical wedding.

The mixes were perfect; Evie was sure her boyfriends would love them.

***

On their anniversary morning, Rick made a pancake breakfast in bed for all of them. None of them had to be anywhere that day, as it was a Saturday, so they took their time to enjoy a leisurely breakfast and spend quality time together.

"I made something for both of you," Evie said, grinning, as they washed up the dishes after.

"Ohhh, is _that_ what you were doing the other night?" asked Rick, grinning back. 

"Is that why you didn't come to bed with us? And left me alone with this heathen?" added in Ardeth, sounding rather scandalized. "He steals all the blankets when there's only one other person in bed, did you know that? I was freezing."

Rick spluttered indignantly. "If we'd done what I wanted to do, you'd have been plenty warm," he retorted, raising an eyebrow suggestively, and Evie giggled.

"I'm so sorry Ardeth," she said in a mock serious tone. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and couldn't resist a bit of teasing; "He can be terrible can't he?"

"Hey, I made you breakfast!" Rick exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, dear," Evie said and gave him a kiss too. He seemed to cheer up at that. She handed them each a flash drive that had their mix on it, and Rick went to plug his into the computer, filling the tiny kitchen with music, and his face broke into an excited grin as he recognized the song.

For the rest of the day, they listened to the playlists on repeat and relived all the memories that came with them. They eventually ended up cuddled up together on their bed, Evie sandwiched between her men. Ardeth sat up halfway, leaning over her on his elbow, and brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face, before giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you for today," he said. Evie smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah, it's been a great day," Rick said, sounding a little sleepy. He kissed Evie's cheek. "Can't wait to do this again next year," he added with a rather cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little idea that I got from a prompt, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it! XD I hope you enjoyed what I came up with.


End file.
